


Awkward

by Silvermags



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Everyone Chokes, Gen, Time Travel, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Time travel makes everything weird, but you know what?  It was not on purpose, and Marianne would really like for her future parents to stop choking long enough to figure out how to send her back.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting tentatively marked complete for the moment, but might mutate into a collection of one shots by and by should I get enough ideas.

Everything was going exactly according to Megamind’s plan.  Roxanne was tied to her chair, his giant robot suit was ready and waiting, and Metroman would be along any second to foil him.

 

Metroman burst through the wall in a shower of debris, right on schedule.  Megamind was winding up to begin the customary banter, when a blue rift opened in the air between them.

 

“So this is your evil plan!” Metroman rallied, “You plan to suck us all into another dimension!”

 

“What?  No, I didn’t do this,” Megamind said, too distracted to take credit, “I was going to do a giant robot, I have no idea what this is.”

 

“Do you hear that?” Roxanne asked from where she was sitting.  Everyone went quiet and listened.  A faint sound, almost like screaming, came from the portal, getting louder and louder until…

 

Two teenagers landed on the floor with a massive crash.  The portal closed quietly behind them.

 

A blue skinned girl sat up and clutched her head.  “That’s it, no more messing with Boov tech, no matter how safe they swear it is,” she muttered to herself, “Pisces, are you ok?”

 

The second teenager, a fish in a suit similar to Minion’s, sat up too, “Fine, Cousin Mari,” he said, “Do you know what happened?”

 

“Not yet, but when I get my hands on those frog faced little…” she trailed off as she caught sight of the adults in the room, who had all been staring at her mutely, “Oops,” she said softly, looking sheepish, “Hi Mom, hi Dad, hi Uncle Music.  Is Uncle Minion around?  Cause I think we broke something.”

 

Megamind coughed uncomfortably.  “Do I know you?”

 

Her face, blue though it was, went pale, “Aw, crud,” she turned to the fish and snapped, “Pisces, I need a newspaper!”

 

“On it, Cousin Mari,” he replied.  He ran out through the hole Metro Man had made. There was a distant crash of breaking glass, then he ran back in carrying a rolled up newspaper.  The girl snatched it from his hands and scanned it, then whistled.

 

“Wow.  That’s even before the First Unification,” she looked up at the adults and smiled, “Hi, I’m Marianne Mind and this is my cousin Pisces.  We’re from the future and would like some help getting back there, please.”

 

Everyone stared at her a moment.  Then Roxanne remembered what the girl had called her and choked.  “ _ Mom? _ ”

 

“Yeah…” the girl said, obviously confused, then she noticed the fact that her “mom” was tied to a chair with the two men clearly getting ready to duke it out.  She facepalmed, “Of fricking course,” she muttered, “Okay, so I am clearly further back than I thought.  Alright, so can Uncle Music and Mom stop pretending to be in love, Dad and Mom stop pretending to  _ not _ be in love, Uncle Music stop pretending to be happy as a superhero, Dad stop pretending to be happy as a supervillain, and Uncle Minion, wherever he is, stop pretending he’s not ready to strangle you all until we’re gone?  You can continue with the charade after, I promise, but for now it’ll just get in the way.”

 

There was another pregnant pause.  Then everyone choked in unison.  The fish teen, Pisces, facepalmed, “This is just going to be one of those days,” he muttered.


End file.
